


Wedding gift

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Kitty pets diary, M/M, Magic, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, wedding gift problem, 一群一群可爱的小王, 不负责任的饲主Vader, 家庭轻喜剧, 年轻的小王, 猫耳小王, 老王是饲养员
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 老王和Vader的婚礼外星球的使者送来了一箱非常意外的礼物十三只橘色的小猫本来准备送给讨厌的假想敌作为回礼，可是第二天早上，变成了长着耳朵和尾巴的年轻Obiwan。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

————————————————————————  
Vader站在杂乱的大厅里，用拇指轻轻捻动无名指上的婚戒，神色得意的看着他的爱人。

他一点也不关心机器人是不是弄乱了名单顺序，或是晚宴上要对什么人说哪些感谢的话语，Obiwan总会解决这一切。

真是一场精彩的婚礼，虽然像每一对措手不及的夫夫一样，充满了意外和计划之外的混乱。

但结果是美好的。

Obiwan正站在他的客厅里，处理那些来自不知名议员的贺礼，温柔又认真的低头核对数据板上礼物的信息。这个现在看上去空旷陌生的房间，将是他们未来的，充满了新生气息的家。这里的一切，将会充满了两人生活的气息，将他们的人生轨迹紧密的编织在一起。

金红色的长发贴在他的颈后，饱满而亮丽，那样柔顺的弧度，最适合他将脸埋上去。

他这样想，也当然这样做了。

被抱住的Obiwan有些无奈的叹气，他甚至没有停下手里的工作，只是轻轻拍了拍Vader的胳膊。

“不要捣乱，我们还有好多事情要做。”

“我们还有好多事情要做。”Vader闭着眼，用额头轻轻蹭着Obiwan的头发，小声重复了一遍。显然，他是在计划其他的事情。

“Anakin，”Obiwan抬起头，轻声说道“这些礼物可不会处理他们自己。又或者你想把这些事情都扔给我一个人？”

“当然不会。”他可是发誓要做银河系最体贴的爱人，Vader立刻从Obiwan手里夺过数据板，一行一行的看起来。但这样细致繁琐的工作显然并适合他，很快这个高大英俊的男子就忍不住皱眉咬起指甲，像个孩子一样抱怨。

“来自……的果子，宝石……以及重锻的护甲……。

真麻烦，他们就不能少送一点。”

Obiwan活动了一下僵硬的肩膀和脖子，起身为自己倒了杯茶，他难得赞同Vader的观点，长长的叹了口气。

“我早就说过，结婚的事情不要通知那么多人。”

“那怎么可以！”Vader高声叫道，他仰着脖子，始终对此愤愤不平，“你答应过我，他们必须全都知道，你已经跟我结婚了！”

Obiwan只觉得十分无奈，这样铺张奢华，备受瞩目的银河婚礼，让他充满了疲惫和好笑。简直像是在演银河广播剧一样戏剧性，不断的跟各种官员重复那些道谢的话语，一遍遍的在圣殿里彩排，核对每个可能引起冲突的细节。

如果能选择，他不希望自己的脸再出现在银河系的直播屏上，而是更喜欢草地家庭式的婚礼。只要跟好友们分享快乐，对他来说就已经足够了。

但看到Vader倔强的模样，Obiwan上唇的胡须轻轻抖动了几下，忍不住笑起来。

“所有人！”Vader强调了一遍，又继续检查起成堆的礼品。

“来自奥德朗的——咖啡勺？那个家伙就送这种东西给我？！”他不屑的大叫，扔掉了包装精良的盒子。

“礼物不在意价钱。据我所知你真的需要这个东西。”Obiwan玩笑般的耸耸肩，被恶作剧捉弄的Vader气急败坏的模样总能令他开心。

“他送了你什么？！”

“新式的旅行飞船，如果你想试试——”

“不！”Vader怒吼道，“就是因为这种家伙，我才一定要办婚礼。彻底扼杀他们对你的幻想！”

“根本没有这种东西。”

“他有我对你这样好吗？！他会愿意为你付出生命乃至灵魂吗？！！”

Obiwan无语的抿了口茶，淡淡的说道，“好吧，希望你保持这个突出优点。”

“当然。我会永远对你忠诚。永远爱你！”

“很好。”听到这种炙热直接的表白，总让Obiwan尴尬，他只能点点头，装作被身边某个礼物吸引了注意力。

“很好？！”Vader的声音因为不满而变调，他跳起来，差点将数据板摔在地上，“什么叫做很好？！你不爱我吗？你会永远对我忠诚吗？！”

“可能吧。”

Obiwan满不在乎的回答让他更加愤怒。

堆在不远处的大纸盒突然掉在地上。这对新婚夫夫差点就开始的争吵，被一点意外的声响打断了。

“这是什么？”Obiwan刚要伸手，就被Vader拦住了。面色凝滞的少年将他护在身后，小心的用靴子踢了踢盒子。

“活的。”他简短的回答。拿起数据板，对着礼物的编号快速扫描。“Felacatian人送来的。”

“我猜到了。”Obiwan觉得有些好笑，那些幼小的生物已经顶开了盒子，跳了出来，不太灵活的乱爬，像一地翻滚的橘色毛球。

“猫？”Vader低下头，好奇的看着还没有自己脚掌大的小猫。显然这是一窝刚刚出生不久，还没太睁开眼睛的小家伙，像是刚从梦中惊醒，迷迷糊糊摇摇晃晃，没有找到妈妈熟悉的味道，受到惊吓般的到处乱逛。

“十三只小猫。”Obiwan挑起眉，习惯性的在下巴摸索。

看着那群腿还发软的小猫，Vader缓缓勾起嘴角，“我知道该给那些家伙什么回礼了。”

新婚的早上，总让人充满懒床的欲望。

Obiwan也不例外，即使到了中午他也毫无起床的想法。年轻的丈夫一点也不介意，Vader在他肩膀上亲吻了一下，抚摸着一夜纵情后爱人杂乱的长发，心中充满了无限柔软和温情。

“我去找点吃的。”

Obiwan哼了一声算是回应。

大厅里的礼物已经被机器人管家收拾干净，Vader打着哈切，抓抓头发，挥手叫C3PO过去。

“我们需要一点甜点，可能再来一瓶——”

“哦，抱歉，Master——”C3PO匆忙打断了他，这样的无礼非常不符合他的程序。Vader不满的皱眉看着它。

“请原谅，Master。我不是故意要打扰您。但是我想，有一点事情，您必须马上给我点注意。”

“什么事？”只想回到床上，继续温存的Sith没好气的问道。

C3PO笨拙的侧身，抬起僵硬的胳膊比划了一下。

原本有些愤怒的Vader，看到眼前的景象，差点以为自己还在梦里。

大厅的对角，长着三角耳朵和尾巴的人形生物，光着身子追逐嬉戏。这群娇小白皙的少年，如同小猫一样，有点迷糊，有点笨拙，却又对身边的一切充满了好奇。

趴在最上面的少年显然感觉到了Vader惊讶的注视，他松开嘴里不知道谁的尾巴，用迷茫的眼睛晕晕乎乎的看着Vader。

那张柔软稚嫩的脸上，充满了疑惑和胆怯，无法聚焦的蓝眼睛，转来转去，费力的歪头想要看清Vader的表情。

“咪”

“这是什么怪物？”Vader低声问道，他甚至不确定，是在问C3PO还是在问自己。

“猫，Master。是Felacatian送来的那窝小猫。”

看到Vader震惊的目光，C3PO非常贴心的替他说出了想说又不敢说的话。

“是的，Master。他们变成了年轻的Master Kenobi。”

————————TBC————————————

不要被欺骗，

这是个家庭喜剧。


	2. Chapter 2

Obiwan闭着眼，总是感觉下一秒做好的早餐能端进来。

等待的时间实在过长，不像是那个心急的家伙会在新婚早晨作出的事。他不得已掀起被子，捡起地上的浴袍穿好，自己走出卧室。

对于异样的感知，让Obiwan第一时间发现了客厅里的变化。

实际上，很难不去注意墙角那块突兀的黑色塑料布。有什么东西在下面蠕动，磨蹭的沙沙作响。

难道又是什么奇怪的礼物？

Obiwan有些无奈的扶额，他对饲养养外星怪物没有任何兴趣，也不想一早就见到奇怪的物种。

他走到厨房，为自己倒了杯热茶。

就在这时，C3PO打开了房间大门，Rex带着一小队人跟在Vader身后走进来。

“把它们带走。”

“是。”

Obiwan好奇的从屋里探出头，显然他的丈夫已经想好如何处理这种不受欢迎的礼物。

塑料布下传来细碎的声音。伴着挣扎的惊慌和被不小心碰撞的哀嚎声。

“轻点——”Vader低声呵斥，“Obiwan还在睡觉！”

“没关系，我已经起来了。”Obiwan立刻说道，他跟Rex问好，然后走近自己的新婚丈夫，踮起脚亲吻他的嘴唇。

“这是什么？”

“一些怪物！”

见到Vader恼火的模样，Obiwan有些疑惑，实在想不到什么礼物会让他有这样的反应。

Obiwan故做轻松的笑了一下，抚着Vader的胸口尽量平复这种愤怒。“你知道的，我们阻止不了别人送些奇怪的礼物。”

他回头呼唤C3PO将Vader的咖啡端来，亲自递到丈夫手里。

见到包裹起的黑色垃圾团被叉上了推车，Vader稍稍松了口气，他放下咖啡杯，搂住Obiwan的肩膀靠在自己怀中，温柔的亲吻他额前杂乱的金发。

“Obiwan，你想吃什么？我去准备。”

Obiwan轻轻叹了口气，感觉到丈夫的心情重新变得愉快，他竟然有些如释重负。“让C3PO去吧，我想回去休息一会。你知道的，等下还要去送Padme她们离开。”

“那，要不要来点新鲜的——”Vader的话音未落。

“咪嗷——”

一只手挣破了塑料布。慌乱无助在空中抓挠。

那是一只属于未完全发育成熟的人类手臂，洁白，圆润，带着浅金色的绒毛。

Obiwan被吓了一跳，他推开Vader的胳膊，有些惊讶丈夫竟然试图阻拦自己的动作。

“这是什么？！”他问道。

“Anakin！这到底是什么？！”

被OBIWAN的声音吓到，Vader皱着眉别开僵硬的面孔，不想展示出自己对Obiwan的怯懦，但又害怕他真的生气。

“怪物……”他干巴巴的嘟囔，“那是些怪物。必须立刻处理掉！”

“停下！”

Obiwan走上前，示意那些军官散开。

似乎感觉到有人靠近，那只小手一下子缩了回去，里面不停挣扎的声音也渐渐变得安静。

“你是什么人？”Obiwan皱起眉，责备的瞪着Vader。他冲动暴躁的丈夫也同样不满的看着他。

没有人回答，窸窸窣窣的响动后，一双淡蓝色的眼睛凑到了捅破的洞口，有点害怕又忍不住好奇的打量着外面。看到Obiwan走过来，他受惊般立刻缩了回去。

“Obiwan！”Vader高声吼道，他大步过去挡在了丈夫面前，“相信我，他们只会带来麻烦！”

“他们是人类！Anakin，我们应该给他们自由！而不是像处理垃圾一样扔掉！”

显然，Obiwan误以为这是送给他们的奴隶。

Vader无法解释，他咬着牙努力遏制住胸腔里的急躁，低声说道，“我知道。”

“让Rex把他们送去奥德朗吧，他们会获得更好的生活。”Obiwan说道，抬起手安慰的抚摸着Vader的脖子，目光柔软而坚定的注视着他的眼睛。

他总有办法，像温暖的春水，熄灭Vader的不安。

“他们不能去奥德朗。”Vader想也不想就脱口而出，他躲避着Obiwan的目光，凌厉的眼神来回晃动。

“纳布——他们会被送去纳布，一个没有任何人见得倒的地方！”

Obiwan哭笑不得的点头，他还来不及说点什么，就听到了C3PO突然的惊呼。

“哦，上帝呀！”

他侧头推开Vader撅起的嘴，只见到rex的脸上也显示出来与众不同的意味，有些不知所措的看着自己。

“发生了什么？”Obiwan疑惑的推开了身前的人，他低头看去，差点被吓得昏厥过去。

塑料布上的洞里，挤出了一个小脑袋，歪着头好奇的看着他们。

带着婴儿肥的脸蛋，高挺的鼻梁，一双淡蓝色的眼睛滴溜溜转个不停。

金色短发里，三角形的猫耳轻轻转动。

见到Obiwan注意到了自己，可爱又呆傻的少年仰起头轻轻叫了一声。

“咪嗷——”

这张再熟悉不过的脸，位置都一模一样的泪痣，让向来镇定稳重的Jedi大师倒退半步，忍不住发出了惊呼。

“是Felacatian的猫！”

那个少年被脖子上紧箍的塑料弄的十分难受，他拼命的扭动起来，喵喵直叫，带动整个塑料布顺着破洞撕裂开来。

这一下，裹在里面的东西全部掉了出来，伴随着喵呜喵呜的呻吟，白花花的滚落到地上。

即使已经有了一顶的思想准备，Obiwan依旧被震撼到。

想必很少有人能看到这么多长着猫耳和尾巴的自己，光着屁股，连滚带爬，张皇失措的四下逃离。

“Felacatian的稀有品种。它们能准确的感受到环境里处于最高统治地位的个体，然后变成他的模样。”Obiwan头疼的按着太阳穴，“因为在幼年期过于脆弱无力而容易受到袭击，而进化出了这样唬人的能力。”

“那为什么会变成你？！”Vader不满的吼道。

“我们真的有必要讨论这个问题嘛？”Obiwan挑起眉，看着屋子里到处乱撞乱摸的光屁股小猫，有些疲惫的说道，“不能把它们送出去。这种能力的出现说明它们已经暂时适应了这里的环境。也就是说，在未成年之间离开的话，它们恐怕会因此丧命。”

“你要留下他们？！”

“不然呢？”Obiwan抬起手，在那些小猫即将够到桌子上的光剑时，用原力将它抓到了手中。

这样神奇的过程，让那些小猫目不转睛，脑袋跟随着光剑在空中转了个大弧。

Obiwan忍不住笑出声，他抬手随意的摸了摸一个凑到自己腿边的小脑袋。

奇怪的感觉，好像真的见到了年少稚嫩的自己。

“希望你不要后悔。”Vader冷笑道。

“多几张吃饭的嘴而已。不要这么在意，我知道帝国没有那么小气。”Obiwan抬起头，亲吻那个因不满而撅起的嘴角。耳后金红色的发丝随着缓慢的动作滑落到额前，让他看上去带着一种在家里的温馨和舒适。

家庭。多么浪漫的词语，只要能跟Obiwan在一起，就感觉很幸福。

“就当是我们养的宠物。”

Obiwan说了‘我们’这个词。

这样被时刻捆绑在一起的美妙感觉，让Vader十分满意。他搂着Obiwan的腰惬意的靠在沙发上，不经意的用脚撩开了一个因为好奇而企图靠近的小猫。

“当然不会介意我们的‘宠物’。”Obiwan撒娇般的请求让他心花怒放，也不好再说什么反驳丈夫的提议。毕竟婚姻里，总要对爱人做些小低伏。Vader闭上眼将脑袋贴在Obiwan柔软的肩膀上，压制着自己那点阴暗的不满，故作潇洒的说道，“你喜欢养什么都可以。”

“不会有什么麻烦的，”Obiwan轻轻的捏着毛茸茸的猫耳揉动。舒服的少年咪起眼睛，嗓子里不停的咕噜，吸引了几个旁边悄悄观察的小猫也爬过来，蹭着他的胳膊寻求抚摸。

真的很像，那个紧张又故作淡定的神情，小心试探的讨好，都跟学徒时期的自己一模一样。

Obiwan的心猛然颤抖，他在一瞬间想起了过去的很多事情。

我要好好教它们，像对待真正的孩子一样。给这些‘年轻的自己’最温柔最完整的爱意和感情。

不过，最要紧的是。要给这些小家伙穿上衣服。

他真的不想再看到那些带着尾巴的光滑屁股和不太雅观的粉嫩柱体在眼前来回晃动。

更何况——

Obiwan低下头，看着Vader靠在肩上的侧脸，雕塑般完美的线条上，纤长浓密的睫毛在轻轻颤动。

这个家伙，已经偷偷看了很久。

——————————TBC——————————

随便写了一点，

反正是无厘头喜剧。


	3. Chapter 3

这节应该叫，

如何给猫咪小王穿衣服；

——————————————————————

发色灰白的魁梧身影，徘徊在门口，粗糙的手掌里小心的握着一个玩具人偶。

Master Jinn。

送给孩子的玩意，制作并不精细，简单的线条缝制成十分卡通的模样。Qui-Gon用手指轻轻抚摸着玩偶的眼睛，从心里涌出一些微妙的情绪。它看上去比自己多了些许温和。不知道年轻的Obiwan会不会开心。

他等了一会，门口的电子屏上才终于出现了C3PO的脸。

“请稍等，我需要——。

上帝啊，R2。”里面传来了R2的滴滴声，听上去十分混乱。

“哦，很抱歉，Master。我马上为您开门。”

“谢谢。”

大门缓慢的打开了一点缝隙，Qui-Gon侧着身才能勉强挤进去。

屋里的情况有些出乎意料。让这位见惯了混乱场面的大师，不由得一怔。

Obiwan坐在客厅的沙发上，认真的整理着少年的衣襟。目光迷茫儿乖巧的小猫不停的舔着手掌，因为失去了肉垫儿有些不适应四足奔跑。Obiwan替他穿好靴子后，小家伙着急的张开嘴，哼哼唧唧的催促着Obiwan喂过来的咖啡勺。

当白色的糖球被放在舌尖上，毛茸茸的耳朵快乐的抖动了几下，高兴的咪咪叫。

几个同样长着橙色猫耳的孩子排队站在他身后，拽着盖住大腿的衣角，努力瞪大了空洞迷离的眼睛，等待着轮到自己穿衣裳。不太能随意卷曲的尾巴，从衬衫下支棱起来，轻轻摇晃。因为猫咪过于幼小，还没有长成饱满的绒毛，而带着一点尖头的形状。

抛弃这些特征，他们跟Obiwan太像了，Qui-Gon的心震到发麻。他好像看到了一种跨越时空的扭曲，明明已经年长到蓄起胡须的Obiwan，在照顾着刚刚成为学徒的自己。

年轻，单纯，充满天真的活力。

三四个穿戴整齐的小Obiwan趴在沙发前的地毯上玩耍，互相舔舐着耳朵和脖子。体力稍逊于兄弟的小家伙，被其他人牢牢压在身下，耳朵上的毛已经湿漉漉打缕。他着急的挣扎，不太灵活的手掌推着身上那些过于热情的小猫。

“Obiwan？”

“Master Qui-Gon。”Obiwan起身，想迎接自己的老师父。可刚刚穿好衣服的小猫，没有等到伸过来的糖球，急的主动扑住了Obiwan的胳膊喵喵直叫。

悄悄将手里的玩具收进袖子，Qui-Gon刚想走过去。

另一边的卧室里爆发出了骇人的怒吼。

“给我回来！！！R2！！！”

嘀嘀嘀嘀——

R2飞快的从卧室里冲了出来。

一个只穿了上衣的小Obiwan紧紧趴在它的顶盖上，惊的弓起后背，毛发蓬乱。僵直的尾巴高高翘起，露出衬衫下洁白反光的屁股。

接着是一群同样只穿了上衣的少年，跌跌撞撞不太灵活的追着它奔跑。

人类的身体太过沉重，小猫们还没有习惯直立行走，勉强跑了两步，就又趴在地上摇晃晃的蹦跶。

Vader从卧室里快步走出来，勉强抓住了落后的两个夹在胳膊下，不甘心的小猫来回扭动挣扎，用牙齿撕咬他坚硬的手臂。

并不痛，肉体的伤害微乎其微，但看到Obiwan这边相对顺利的情况，Vader有点恼羞成怒。

他高声吼道，“真是个好主意！这些傻瓜根本就不适合像人类一样穿衣服。”

Obiwan看着满屋乱撞的R2和它脑袋上炸毛的小猫，偷偷的撇了一眼Qui-Gon复杂的神情，尴尬的有些脸红。

“要耐心，Anakin。”

Vader走过去将胳膊下的小猫扔在沙发上，凶巴巴的对着它们呲牙呵气。

“只有Jedi才擅长对付孩子。”他故作不屑道。

追着R2的小Obiwan们跑了几步就开始耍赖，他们依然保持着猫咪的天性，胆小，好奇，又很容易被转移注意。当这种追逐变得无聊后，小猫们又开始互相扑撞追逐眼前一切晃动物体，衣服上的带子成了它们现成的玩具。

Qui-Gon伸手，巧妙的从乱转的R2身上拎起小猫，仔细的打量着属于Obiwan年轻的脸蛋，惊恐，无辜，缩着脖子强装镇定的瑟瑟发抖。他被酸涩的回忆带入了那些早已逝去的过往，曾经的，只属于他们师徒的亲密时光。

漂亮的大眼睛带着一圈黑边，呆愣愣的看着这个抓住了自己的陌生人。惊慌的心跳，在温柔厚实的大手中慢慢平息，它伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，有点害怕又觉得莫名其妙。

“孩子而已。”Qui-Gon深深叹了口气，还是从袖子里掏出那个玩偶，递给这只被抓住的小猫。“我听到消息的时候，还以为只有一个。”他伸手轻轻抚摸小猫的短发，柔软，温顺，连那种小心翼翼的磨蹭和讨好，都像极了他的小学徒Obiwan。

收到了礼物的小猫十分开心，他咪呜咪呜的叫了几岁，叼着自己的Qui-Gon娃娃跑到了Obiwan脚下，避开其他少年的好奇，独自享受着礼物的快乐。

看到这样的画面，Vader脸色难免阴郁。

他搂着Obiwan的腰，不留痕迹的将脸靠在丈夫胳膊上，看着Qui-Gon眼睛里充满了阴森的警示。

见到Qui-Gon坐在对面的沙发上，Obiwan才慢慢坐下来，继续给剩下的小猫穿衣服。

“其实这种礼物还蛮有趣的。”他试图缓和有些尴尬的氛围。“我从来没有想过还能见到这样年轻的自己。”

Vader立刻大声说道，“我也这样想。”他抱着Obiwan不肯松手，一定要在Qui-Gon面前炫耀自己与众不同的地位，和跟Obiwan之间不可替代的默契。

Qui-Gon看着Obiwan脚下快乐的小猫。它将玩偶塞在嘴里撕咬，柔软的耳朵随着扭动压扁在Obiwan的小腿上，细嫩的脚丫不停轻轻蹬开企图靠近的伙伴。

“Felacatian的猫不会完全模仿你的性格。”Qui-Gon突然说道。

Vader抬起眼，怪异的看着他，对这种突然的话语有些莫名。

但Qui-Gon并没有注意他那种挑衅的目光，他略带哀伤的歉意看着Obiwan。

正在给小Obiwan系腰带的人愣住，手指短暂停止动作，目光一软。Vader感觉到怀中人，那种突然的释然和放松。

“如果你愿意的话，”Obiwan控制自己不去看Qui-Gon的表情。他给穿好衣服的小Obiwan喂了一颗糖，然后故作随意的说道，“也许，我们可以一起照顾小Obiwan。”

说完这句话，两个人的目光终于交错，那些奔流已逝的过往，而复杂融汇的情绪，弥漫在温馨却略带苦涩的笑容里。

Vader看着丈夫，过于圆润的侧脸因嘴角勾起而更显鼓胀，胡须连着层次分明的金发，整齐流畅的线条绘成柔和优雅的弧度。他的眼睛里，充满了柔软温和的妥协，一点悲悯，一点伤感，一些不应该属于他的眷恋和迷茫。

被这样的表情吓了一跳，Vader简直快要魂飞魄散，人魂分离。他将人牢牢按在自己的胸前，手臂收的更紧，勒的Obiwan简直快要喘不上气。

“不可以！我绝对不会同意！”

原本在地毯上安静玩耍的小猫们，被这声突然的大喊吓得喵喵直叫，从地上高高弹起，打翻了桌椅陈设，翘着尾巴四散而逃。不论Obiwan如何呼唤呵斥都无法阻止这种混乱，甚至有几个小猫趁乱偷走了他手边的糖球。

“我现在真的怀疑你是不是变了心，”Obiwan懊恼的扶额，忍不住讥讽道。“看来有人希望他们永远赤身裸体。”

“没有的事！”Vader急忙说道。开什么玩笑，这才是他美好婚姻的第一天。

“哦？”Obiwan挑眉，轻轻叹了口气。“那就希望你在我回来前，让他们把衣服穿好。每一个。”

“你去哪里？Obiwan？”Vader想起身，却被那种略带不满的眼神按回了沙发上。

“去跟委员会的代表做日常汇报。”

即使非常不情愿，Vader不得不向丈夫屈服。他哀怨的站在门口，看着自己美丽动人的丈夫跟他那个看上去就有奸情的Master一起消失在走廊拐角。无比憋屈的转过头，Vader只看到C3PO躲避着小猫的扑闹，艰难的收拾着狼藉不堪的新房。

“给他们穿好衣服——”Vader低声念叨，不耐烦的看着满地乱跑的小猫。

眼睛向走廊撇了一下，在原力中，确认过Obiwan真的已经离开，他突然勾起嘴角冷笑。

“我可没有Jedi那种好心肠。”

似乎感觉到了什么，正在玩耍的小猫慢慢抬头，疑惑不安的看向门口。

高大，黑暗，带着寒气的身影慢慢靠近。处于幼兽恐惧的本能，惊慌的少年挤成一团，咪呜咪呜的咕噜。引颈等待捕食者的降临，完全没有逃避的能力。

“小混蛋，”他眯起眼睛，金色的瞳孔扫视着一团团颤抖的耳朵。

“你，就是第一个。”

Vader伸手，揪出了抱着Qui-Gon玩偶的光屁股小猫。

——————


	4. Chapter 4

这节应该叫，

如何给猫咪小王喂食；

下一节我喜爱的蝴蝶结小猫就要出来了

————————————————

Obiwan回来的时候，家里出奇的平静。

几只小猫在地毯上安静的挤成一团，轻轻晃动着耳朵和尾巴，咕噜咕噜的睡觉。称职的管家c3po走过来，跟他问好。

“Master Obiwan。”

“Anakin出去了吗？”

“是的，他说等下会直接去停机坪跟您汇合。”

Obiwan点点头，脱下袍子走向沙发。两只小猫正趴在靠背上玩耍，抓着Qui-Gon玩偶的小猫，见到Obiwan走过来，便抬起头伸长了脖子寻求抚摸。

“他真的给它们穿上了衣服。”Obiwan觉得有些好笑，他伸手摸了摸柔软的小脑袋。

“哦，Master您知道这很不容易。这些小家伙一点也不听话。”

像是为了反驳c3po的话，机灵的少年眨眨眼睛露出更加清澈的目光喵喵直叫。

“我觉得还可以。”Obiwan微笑道。

受到了抚摸的小猫突然转过身让脑袋上的手顺着头顶拂过后背，落在了尾巴根上。

它高高撅起屁股主动在Obiwan的手心里磨蹭，扭着头露出尖牙开心的大叫。

“屁屁！”

Obiwan惊讶极了，看着自己年轻单纯的面孔，不敢相信竟然说出这种话。

见他没有动作，旁边一直在看热闹的小猫叫道，“摸屁屁！”

“你……你说什么？”很难说是什么更让他惊讶，是小猫竟然开口说话，还是他们竟然想要被人摸屁股。

掉在地上的Qui-Gon玩偶被其他猫咪叼走，沙发上的小猫很快跳了下去，跟他的兄弟滚做一团。

Obiwan呆滞的看着自己的手。

“Anakin究竟做了什么？！”

晚上回去的路上，Vader总觉得丈夫有些沉默。Obiwan甚至几次悄悄躲开了他的靠近，一言不发的贴着墙角前行。

Vader很奇怪，却不敢轻易发问。他低眉顺眼的跟在丈夫身后，还是忍不住想凑近带着香气的脖子。

“不知道晚上会吃什么？”他故作轻松的说道，“希望还有纳布送来的梨。”

走到房间门口的时候，Obiwan停下来叹了口气。身后的人没有注意到他的动作，如愿以偿的贴上了柔软的身体。

Vader伸出手臂将人搂在怀里，陶醉的用力嗅丈夫迷人的气息。

“Padme说的对，我们应该去度蜜月。”

“Anakin——”

“嗯，嗯，我知道”Vader不耐烦的哼哼，“你又想说那些大道理。”

“这件事我们等下再说。”Obiwan皱起眉，有些严肃的推开他的胳膊。

“你对那些小猫做了什么？”

Vader愣了一下，没想到是这个话题，但他立刻沉下脸嘟囔，“一群怪物。”

“Anakin！”Obiwan几乎是发出呻吟，他扶着额摇头，“无论如何他们长着跟我一样的脸，我希望你不要总是这样说。”

“好吧。”Vader抱起胳膊，颇为无奈的说道“我可以接受他们继续留在这里，但你必须管好这些宠物。”

“如果你指的是掉毛的话。我会收拾好。”Obiwan聊侃道。

“不是。”Vader难得认真，他看上去神色十分复杂。“他们，他们不太明白自己的身份。”

“那你就应该好好的教导他们。”Obiwan终于切入了主题，“小猫正在模仿人类的阶段，一定要注意在他们面前的言辞。”

“为什么我觉得你在暗示什么？”

“我以为已经说的非常直白了。”

这时候机器人推来了餐车，比往日多了一个大餐盘。

Obiwan挑起眉，有些新奇的看着他。

“我可是银河系最好的丈夫，关心你的宠物是我的指责。”Vader十分得意的说道，下巴都快仰到天上。

这让Obiwan眼角的笑纹连成温柔的圆弧，他轻轻咳嗦一下，掩饰自己过度柔软的笑意。

事实证明他笑的太早了。当Vader笨手笨脚的把敲开罐头倒在盘子里。

“啪——”一声，带着汁液乱渐的响声，将好奇围观的小猫吓了一跳。

Vader端着盘子放在桌子下。

小猫们凑过去闻了闻，用疑惑的目光看着不太好吃的糊糊。

“我觉得他们不想吃这个。”Obiwan挥手示意旁边的机器人过来，“去多拿点面包。”

“不，他们很喜欢。”Vader拧着眉头，顺手抓住了一个想逃走的小猫，按着他的后颈，将脸贴到了盘子上。

“快尝尝，很好吃的，这可是最贵的——”

小猫吓得直叫，拼命的蹬腿想后撤，湿漉漉的大眼睛哀求的看着Obiwan。被那种无辜的眼神看的有些尴尬，Obiwan立刻上前让Vader放开了手。

他不太高兴年轻的自己受到这样粗暴的对待。

“Anakin，你这根本是在虐待它们。我现在非常怀疑你是怎么给他们穿的衣服？！”

Vader更加气愤，这才不到一天，就搞出这样多的事情，为了它们Obiwan已经发了好几次的脾气。

最可恶的，这群小东西长得那么像年轻的Obiwan，那么呆傻，那么纯洁，那么——可爱。如果不狠下心把事情做绝，真的很难把他们当作小猫来养。

Vader别过头，不想再理脚下喵呜喵呜叫个不停的小猫。

“猫就是应该这样养的！你不能给他们人一样的待遇。”

他看着Obiwan将哭哭啼啼的少年抱在怀里，轻声安慰，心理涌出一点异样。

机器人端来了一盘子甜甜圈，Obiwan挨个分给小猫，让它们坐在沙发上坐好安静乖巧的咀嚼。一双双小耳朵随着他们的吞咽轻轻弹动，即使在Obiwan面前装的很单纯听话，小猫的尾巴依然顽劣的相互纠缠拍打。

这时他们看上去更像是年轻的Obiwan，穿着学徒制服的少年，弱小，无助，但非常能吃。

Vader小心的抬手，趁着Obiwan不注意轻轻抚摸了一下离他最近的小猫，细腻光滑的脸蛋，带着年轻人特有的青涩和娇嫩。

他看着跪在地上，轻声责备淘气小猫的Obiwan，好像有什么欲念的萌芽破土而出。

感觉到那种炙热的目光，Obiwan抬起头，没有给他笑脸，显然依旧对刚刚粗鲁的行为感到不满。

“你需要反省一下，Anakin。”Obiwan严厉的说道，他用手抵住Vader的胸膛阻止了丈夫的靠近。

“如果这就是你照顾孩子的方法，那我们必须好好谈一下。”

Obiwan不在的第一天。

Vader被一阵细弱的嚎叫声吵醒，他将枕头捂在脸上试图逃避，可声音却越来越清晰。

他负气将枕头砸在门上，翻身趴到空荡荡的另一侧，用力呼吸着Obiwan残留的气味。

为什么，刚刚结婚就要去出任务！？为什么要分开两个正享受新婚甜蜜的夫夫？可恶的jedi，就是看不得他好过。

想起windu大师那种轻蔑的神情，Vader的拳头在床上敲了一下。

他被吵的心烦意乱，愤怒的从床上爬起来，将门拉开。

围在门口的小Obiwan，被Vader吓了一跳，没有见到熟悉温柔的身影走出来，害怕的向后闪去。

“一大清早，你们在这里乱叫什么？！”

即使害怕的耷拉着耳朵，小猫还是扬起头，小声嘀咕。

他们最近新学会的，为数不多的词语。

“饿。”

一个小猫的话音还未落，大家受到鼓舞一般叽叽喳喳的叫成一片。

“饿，好饿，……”

胆子大的还凑过来贴在他身上磨蹭。

“C3po!该死的，快把他们拽走！”Vader小心的拽着小猫的脖子，想将这些粘人的小东西甩掉。可他身上带着Obiwan浓郁的味道，这种让小猫们感觉亲切的气息，吸引着他们蹭向Vader的手臂，大腿，甚至小腹。

一写正常男性的反应，不太正常的出现了。

Vader大惊，心理的厌烦渐渐变成了恐慌，面对这么多Obiwan的脸蛋，年轻，清纯，漂亮的不可思议的小猫。全都仰着头，扑在身上乱摸乱蹭，好奇而无辜的伸手想去碰他睡衣下鼓起的帐篷。

他想甩开，又不敢用力，万一被Obiwan知道他又虐待小猫，可是，他转念一想，万一被丈夫知道，他对着这些年轻的脸产生了生理反应，恐怕会更加不堪设想。

就在他慌乱无措的时候，C3po端着盘子走来了。

新烤的面包，散发着糖分微焦的香气，瞬间吸引了小猫们的注意力。

Vader终于松口气，他不自然的系紧腰带，整理了一下散乱的睡衣。

“嘿，你们要排队！”他的呵斥毫无威慑力，小猫看都懒得再看他一眼，挤倒了c3po争抢面包。

Vader走过去，争夺面包的小Obiwan们咬着战利品战战兢兢的四散而逃。显然面包的数量时分好的，那些淘气霸道的抢了很多抱在怀里，而乖巧腼腆一些的一个都没有抢到，站在地上哭嚎。

“饿……我好饿。”

“好了好了，不要哭了。我让他们再做一些。”Vader示意c3po再去厨房，他自己胡乱倒了杯咖啡，对Obiwan的离去更加怨恨。

可恶的jedi，净给他找不愉快。

当c3po再出来时，Vader亲自端着盘子，一个一个分给还站在地中间的Obiwan。

“谢谢～”小猫软软糯糯，不太清晰的口齿，让他一阵心软，伸手摸了摸他们的耳朵。

分完了一圈，Vader心满意足的坐下来，享受着终于平静祥和的早晨。

他觉得自己总算解决了这个麻烦，并且做得还不错。

手肘被轻轻碰触，Vader低头，看到了两个怯生生躲在椅背旁的Obiwan，他们两个红着鼻尖，小声的哼唧。

“饿——”

“我不是给了你们面包！”Vader的声音将他们吓成一团，抱在一起耳朵和尾巴都在瑟瑟发抖。

他们两个慌忙的摇头，用手指着对面。

“给他，好多次。”

小猫慌张磕巴的辩解，让Vader瞬间明白发生了什么。

那些无耻又调皮的小猫，仗着自己分不清楚，竟然领了两次面包。

——————TBC——————


End file.
